Sevora's story
by prettykity26
Summary: JapanxOC story. Rated T for language in later chapters.


Sareva twisted and turned in her bed, have another horrible nightmare. She's been having them since joining the Axis. Sareva was nicely woken up by her tiny dog licking her face. She shot up and looked to the side to see her dog right next to her on bed. Cinder looked submissive and sympathetic. _All of my negative energy must've made her check on me._ Sareva thought, feeling bad. She rubbed Cinder's head and got up, realizing she was half naked. She twisted her sports bra into place and searched her closet for a shirt. She took out her favorite dress instead. It had dark blue and black stripes and a fake but beautiful flower near the shoulder. It was very short but not tight. It was only short because Sareva is getting too big for it. She put it on and walked over towards her vanity. _I need to start brushing my hair more often._ I thought, running a brush through it and _eventually_ got it to look suitable. She parted her hair to the side and looked at it. "Looks fine enough." She told herself, walking out the door. Sareva needed to get to training soon. When she got there, she blushed as she realized she was late. "Took you long enough." Germany complained, standing up. Japan and Italy did the same. Italy and Japan lined up, facing Germany. Sareva did the same and lined up next to Japan. "Count off!" Germany ordered. "Uno!" Italy answered cheerfully. "Ni!" Japan replied. "T-three!" I replied; feeling embarrassed that I stammered. "Good. Everyone's here." Germany said. He glared at Sareva and immediately she turned her eyes and slightly her head away. She does not like meeting his eyes, considering they stare deep into her and burn her insides. The rest of the morning she trained with the Axis. When it was over, she walked over to Japan because Italy was busy with Germany. "Is Germany always so strict?" Sareva asked. "Well, he seems nice when he's not training and with Italy. But, most of the time, yes." Japan answered. Sareva sighed happily; she loved hearing Japan's accent. "Talk to me some more." Sareva ordered shyly. "I love hearing you speak."

Japan rubbed Sareva's head and walked away. She waved but she doesn't think he saw. Sareva shrugged and walked home. Cinder greeted me with a few wags of her curly tail. Sareva sat on the couch and Cinder jumped on right next to her. Sareva smiled and started petting Cinder. She started licking Sareva's hand like crazy. Sareva pulled away and started scratching behind Cinder's ear. When she got done Cinder jumped on her hand and playfully bit it. Sareva escaped her grip and pinned her down with her hand. Cinder tried to escape but Sareva kept her grip on her tiny little head. When she let go Cinder just lied down beside her lap and soon enough she slowly fell asleep with Sareva petting her. Sareva smiled and got up, stretching. _I think I'll get myself some food._ She thought, heading towards the kitchen. She looked in her refrigerator for an easy meal. Sareva just pulled out an apple and sat down to eat it. _I don't get it._ She thought in anger. _Why doesn't Germany like me? I don't see anything wrong with myself._

Sareva only took two bites out of her apple before getting up and going outside to eat it. She walked around, thinking about regular things she thinks about. When she was done with her apple, she went back home to throw it away. But when the apple core dropped out of her hand, it landed on a box and she heard a squeal. Her heart froze when she heard it, and slowly opened the cardboard box to see what's inside of it. Sareva's heart sank as she saw an abandon kitten. It was giving her multiple little meows of excitement. It's tail was twitching in happiness at the sight of Sareva. _I can't keep it…_ Sareva reminded herself. The kitten looked at her with huge yellow eyes. _Aw, I can't leave the kitten to die._ Sareva gave in to the tabby kitten and picked it up, rushing home. Cinder saw the kitten and when Sareva put it down on the couch she sniffed it with curiosity. Sareva was able to tell the kitten was a tom cat. The kitten scratched Cinder across the nose and she jumped back in shocked, Sareva could tell she was about to snap at the kitten, but she grabbed the kitten and put him on the other side of her lap. A sudden thought occurred to Sareva. _What should I name him?_ She wondered. The kitten jumped on her lap and lied down to sleep. "Buttons." Sareva blurted out loud. "Your name will be Buttons."

Buttons fell asleep purring. _He's so cute!_ Sareva thought happily. Cinder sniffed Buttons and his eyes shot open. Cinder jumped back in surprise. Sareva picked Buttons up and lied him down on a clothes basket. He stretched and went back to sleep.


End file.
